Singing is a painkiller
by RikaaKiwi
Summary: It started with a dare.. ended in a relationship that was broken. How do you fix a broken relationship while holds a busy man and a broken women?
1. Superhuman

**Singing is a painkiller  
**

**A/N:**_Songfic. :D  
_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**Sasu/Saku

**Summary: **It started with a dare.. ended in a relationship that was broken. How do you fix a broken relationship while holds a busy man and a broken women?

* * *

A group of nins were sitting in the living room of the Hyuuga household playing truth or dare.

Ino spinned the bottle.

It landed on Sasuke.

"Dare." he said.

"Alriight, you have to wait for Sakura's turn. Then i'll tell you your dare."

Sigh. ' i have a bad feeling about this.' He Thought to himself.

Ino spinned the bottle and it landed on..

..

..

..

"SAKURA!!" Ino yelled.

Sigh. 'Just my luck' Sasuke thought.

"Dare."

"Alright then. I dare you and Sasuke to sing a song together."

Neji smirks.

Tenten smirks.

Shika yawns.

Naruto laughs.

Ino smiles.

Hinata fiddles with her fingers.

"SAY WHAT!!" Sakura yelled.

"NO." Sasuke said.

"Hahaha. Teme you got to do it or you got to run around Konoha naked." Everyone laughed except Sakura and Sasuke.

"fine. Come on Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked toward the stage with Sakura behind him.

"what song?" Sakura asked the group.

"Hm. Superhuman!, and put some emotion into it.!." Ino said while she laughed.

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke

"okay.."

The song began to play, Sasuke and Sakura grabbed a microphone each.

Sasuke started singing.

'_Wow'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'He's good.'  
_

**Sasuke:**  
_Week  
I have been cryin and cryin for weeks  
I ask about when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees_

Then Sakura started to join in.

Her voice was so soft and tender.

'_she's so beautiful'_ Sasuke thought.

He didn't notice himself staring at her.

**  
Sakura**  
_But thats the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
I think i'm invincible you see  
Through to me  
I used to be_

They Sang together. Both of their wonderful voices singing and the right time.

_'Wow. Their awesome when they sing together!'_ Ino thought.

_'Teme. Haha looking at Sakura-chan.'_ Naruto thought. '_Naughty teme'_

**  
Chorus:  
Sasuke:**_  
You changed my whole life_

Sakura looked at him.

Both Onyx and Emerald clash.

**Sakura:**  
_Dont know what your doin to me with your love_

Sasuke notices a flicker in her eyes.

'_was that hurt?_' Sasuke thought.

**Sasuke:**

_Im feelin all Super human  
You did this to me  
Super human all day with me_

Sakura smiled.

**Both:**  
_They cant stop me here with you  
Super human_

Sasuke smirked.

**Sasuke:**  
_Super human_

**Sakura:**  
_Super human_

**  
Sasuke:**  
_Strong  
Since ive been flyin and ridin the wrongs  
Feels like I almost had it all along  
I can see the sorrow_

Sasuke started walking slowly towards Sakura.

**Sakura:**  
_But every problem is gone because  
I threw everywhere but love inside of me  
Its unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free_

Sakura started walking slowly towards Sasuke as they sang.  
**  
Chorus:  
Both:**  
_You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all Super human_  
_You did this to me  
Super human all day with me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Super human_

Sasuke smirked

Sakura smiled

**Sasuke:**  
_Super human_

They finally reached each other.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes.

**Sasuke:**  
_Its not a bird  
Not a plane  
_

He felt lost in her beautiful emerald eyes.

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's beautiful Onyx eyes.

She loved staring into his beautiful dark eyes.

**Both:**  
_Its my heart and its gon go away_

They continued looking in each others eyes as they sang.

Sasuke grabs Sakura's hand and pulls them around his neck.

Then slowly wraps his arms around her waist.

**Both:**  
_My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anythang_

Both using Sakura's microphone to sing.

The two didn't notice themselves start moving as they sang.

Slowly swaying to the music.

They were to lost in their song to care about anything.

They continued singing.

**  
Chorus:  
Both:**  
_Goin goin im goin away  
Love  
You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all Super human  
You did this to me  
Super human all day with me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Super human_

Sasuke slowly dips his head down.

Sakura smiles, and leans up.

Sakura whispers a "i love you SasukeKun"

Sasuke finishes the song.

**Sasuke:**  
_Super human_

He kisses her,she had they key to his heart.

She had just opened it.

They broke away and notice the others cheers.

Sasuke turns back to Sakura and says.

"Sakura, i love you too."

"AWWWWW!!" was heard from the group.

And they kissed again

* * *

**A/N: **_:D AWW.. haha._

_Hoped you all enjoyed that one. :p_

_Still working on my other stories of course._

_That song if you don't know is by Chris Brown and Keri Hilson - Superhuman._

_Sweet song huh?._

_Review. etc. :D  
_

_DesiredAngel_


	2. Energy

**Singing is a painkiller  
**

**A/N:**_Songfic. :D  
_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**Sasu/Saku

**Summary: **It started with a dare.. ended in a relationship that was broken. How do you fix a broken relationship while holds a busy man and a broken women?

* * *

A lonely Sakura Haruno was sitting near the window watching the clouds float by.

She slowly started to sing.

**_ I wish I could rip out a page of my memory  
Cuz I put to much energy in him and me_**

To get rid of the pain.

**_Can't wait til I get through this phase  
Cuz it's killing me  
To bad we can't re-write our own history_**

the hurt.

the want.

**_Such a mystery when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely_**

the unfaithful love.

_**Chances fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how it's supposed to be** _

It's been months since they got together.

Sakura felt emptier than she was before.

Without him.

_**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy** _

Why?.

Cause he's never around.

Always home late.

_  
**Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of (my energy)** _

Their love?

Was what you say falling apart.

Sakura Haruno.

Teamate, Lover, The so called Everything to Sasuke.

_**  
Seems only like yesterday, not even gravity  
Could keep your feet off the ground when you go to me  
How can two be as one  
We've become to divided now** _

_'I love you'_

She can still here his voice.

**_  
There's no use hiding from my misery  
Such a mystery when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely _**

He hasn't said those three words to her ever since that night.

_  
**Chances fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how it's supposed to be** _

What has she done to deserve all this pain?.

He said he'd stop the pain.

But it's still there.

_  
**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy (Oh, Yeah)  
How do we reverse the chemistry? (We gotta re-) **_

**_I don't want us to be the end of me_**

**_This love is taking all of my energy_**

She wants to run.

She wants to hide.

Leave Sasuke.

But she can't she still loves him.

_**Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy (Energy)  
Energy (Energy), My Energy (Energy)  
Taking all of** _

_'Sakura'_

She can still here him calling her name.

She knows how hard it is for Sasuke to balance life as an ANBU captian.

She knows he also finding it hard to have time alone with her.

_**Only in video not on regular song-- Now I can feel a change in me  
And I can't afford to slip much further  
From the person I was meant to be  
I'm not afraid to walk alone** _

But she misses him.

He hit her the other night.

**_  
Not give it up but moving on  
Before it gets to deep  
Cause your taking all of my energy _**

She knows he didn't mean to.

He finds it hard.

But She does too.

_**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy**__  
_

Tears leak from her emerald eyes.

_**How do we reverse the chemistry?** _

Drop after drop.

**_I don't want us to be the end of me_**

She misses him.

_**This love is taking all of my energy** _

Badly.

She feels drained of her chakra.

_**Energy, My Energy** _

She continues singing her heart out.

_**Taking all my energy** _

She doesn't take notice of a pair of Onyx eyes which were watching from the bedroom door.

_**Energy, My Energy** _

He had asked her to move in with him last month.

_**Taking all of (my energy) x2** _

Of course she accepted.

_**Ya killing me** _

_'Sakura'_

it hurts!.

Sakura placed a hand over her heart as she finished the last few lines.

_**Ya taking all of me  
Oh** _

_'Sakura' _Sasuke thought as he continued to watch Sakura sing her heart out.

_  
**This love is taking all my energy**_

Sigh. "Sasukekun.." Sakura said softly.

Sasuke caught it clearly and walked towards her.

"Sakura." He said.

"You heard the song i just sang?" She asked.

He nodded.

"You should have told me you felt alone Sakura. I could of taken time off." he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"im sorry for hitting you the other night. I was stressed and i lost a teamate." he continued.

"but still, i had no right to-

"it's fine Sasukekun. Im just glad your here with me." she smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"that song was for me?"

"um. hai Sasukekun."

He smirked.

"Hn. i love you" He said as he looked at her.

_'i really am lucky to have her'_ He thought.

"i love you too Sasuke-kun"

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

He glared.

"that's not the kiss i thought you would of give me but..." Sasuke didn't finish but made action.

He pressed his lips to hers, in a sweet and innocent kiss.

He broke away from her.

He smirked again.

She looked at him confused.

"your mine Sakura."

He said before he gave her another sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hmm well. There you go. Another one._

_Just to let you know im doing just any random songfics._

:D_ Hope you enjoyed that one._

_That song was 'Keri Hilson - Energy.'_

_Review and ya!_

_DesiredAngel._

* * *

Return to To 


	3. Right here

**Singing is a painkiller  
**

**A/N:**_Songfic. :D  
_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**Sasu/Saku

**Summary: **It started with a dare.. ended in a relationship that was broken. How do you fix a broken relationship while holds a busy man and a broken women?

* * *

**Sakura's : feelings/ Music/ writing book.**

_Page 5._

Sheesh, only on page five. Oh well, only got this book last week ahahaha.

It had been a week since that night i sang, and to be honest i didn't think i pain would leave.

Sasuke kun took two weeks off and at the moment i'm sitting on his lap watching a movie with him. I smile, I've never been so happy in my life. Sasuke kun says he loves me more often now, and he smiles every now and then. I can't help but to enjoy this life i have with him. Two weeks off... I don't really want him to go back, i mean.. not to be selfish or anything but, it hurts to know the one you love is out fighting and could possibly die. The night Sasuke kun came home and fixed my feelings was the start of a new beggining, he tells me everything now. I smile, Yes... '_everything'_, i feel so special. He treats me like a princess even when i don't want him to... He's no longer cold to me, to everyone else.. sure he is... ahaha special alright. I'm Sasuke kuns _'everything'_ and he's my '_everything'_. I remember the day he brought me this book to write in, i also told him to get one for him so we can right all our feelings in and stuff, i end up writing a song everynight now, based on my feelings thoughout the day. He lets me read what he writes sometimes, the other day her wrote _"I love_ _Sakura Haruno"_ on a whole page! xD Special much?. Believe it or not, i had done the same, i showed him my page and we shared a kiss. Awwww... hehe. Anyways gotta focus on my man, he just found out something horrible and won't tell me. Bye for now.

Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Sakura stops writing and looks up at Sasuke who wasn't watching the movie but staring outside through the window. Getting off Sasuke, Sakura walks toward the Tv and turns it off. She looks back to Sasuke and notice he hadn't moved when she got off him, so she walks towards him and sits back on his lap.

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura says as she looks up at Sasuke.

"Hn?" He replies.

"Are you okay? talk to me... i'm worried. Please?"

"Sakura it's better if you don't find out." He says.

"Find out about what? Just tell me."

"Nothing Sakura, go to bed." He tells her.

"Not tired, just tell me."

"No, Sakura." He snaps.

Sakura wasn't gonna give up, she asked again.

"Sasuke kun, please just tell-"

"NO, SAKURA. What part of 'NO' do you not underdstand!" He yelled.

Sakura broke.

"Oh... Okay. Night." She said as she hung her head low, got of Sasuke and walked towards the door.

"Sakura.." He said.

"Don't bother... Night..." She said as she walked up stair to their room.

As Sakura enterd the room, drops came down from her eyes and hit the floor.

_"So much for all the pain gone.... So much for being his 'everything'_ " She said to herself as she silently cried.

Downstairs, Sasuke felt guilty. His heart ached.

"IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!, YOU HURT HER AGAIN DUMB ASS!" Inner Sasuke yelled.

Then he noticed. Sakuras book. Taking the book in his hands, Sasuke opened it to the last page that had been writen on.

Sure enough, it was the page she wrote on when she was on his lap.

Sasuke began reading, but once he started he couldn't stop. Once finished he closed the book, letting the guilt take a hold of him Sasuke made sure the house was locked before heading upstairs.

He reached the door to their room and stopped.

Sniff.

"_Sakura..."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

_"See idiot, you hurt her!"_ Inner Sasuke yelled.

Sniff.

Sasuke sank down to the floor and listened to the sounds that came from the room.

Sakura wiped her tears and said. "Why do y ou always hurt me Sasuke kun? even when you say you won't."

Sasuke being outside heard it, even if it wasn't loud Sasuke caught it. His heart ached.

_"Why do i always hurt her?, i love her right? so why do i continue to hurt her?..."_Sasuke thought.

Then he heard movement, then her voice as she sung.

_**Wh**__**en**__** you **__**feel your hearts guarded  
**__**And you see the breaks starting**_  
_**When the clouds are far departed  
U'll be right here with me  
**_

"I seen this song before..." Sasuke said to himself.

_**  
U'll be right here with me **_  
_**  
**_

Then he remembered, finding the page in the book he read the lyric as she sang.

_**You'll be right here with me  
oh, oh  
You'll be right here with me**_

"You'll be right here with me" He said as he continued to listen to her sing.

_**When your life is going to fast,  
off the train tracks  
I can slow it down, oh  
just when you think your bout to turn back  
'Stead you might crash  
I'll be your ground, oh  
**_

Sakura continued to sing as she remembered every lyric she wrote in her book.

_**oh when you feel your hearts guarded  
and you see the brakes started  
and when the clouds above Departed  
you'll be right here with me  
and when your tears are dry from crying  
and when the worlds turned silent  
so when the clouds above Departed  
you will be right here with me. **_

Lifting her hand to her heart she continued to sing.

_**oh oh**_

_**i will be right here with you  
you'll be right here with me  
**__**i will be right here with you  
you'll be right here with me**_

"I will be right here with you" Sasuke said.

_**when your trapped and there's just no key  
and you can't breathe  
i breathe for you  
the fire's got you down on both knees  
and the walls are closing in but i will  
break it through  
and when you feel alone  
im a be at home  
whenevers comes and go  
you know i got you  
**_

Sasuke smiled.

_**oh when you feel your hearts guarded  
and when you see the brakes started  
and when the clouds above Departed  
you'll be right here with me  
(you'll see the sun)  
and when your tears are dry from crying, crying  
and when the worlds turned silent, silent  
so when the clouds above Departed  
you will be right here with me. **_

Sakura smiled.

_**I will be here right beside you  
every step you take, yea  
i will be your strength your shelter  
shield you from the rain  
**_

A lone tear leaked from Sasukes right Onyx eye.

_**  
(oh when you feel), oh when you feel your hearts guarded  
and when you see the brakes started  
and when the clouds above Departed  
you'll be right here with me (right here)  
and when your tears are dry from crying  
and when the worlds turned silent  
so when the clouds above Departed  
you will be right here with me. **_

"Right here with me" Sasuke mummbled before he broke down.

_**(oh when you feel), oh when you feel your hearts guarded  
and when you see the brakes started  
and when the clouds above Departed  
you'll be right here with me (right here)  
and when your tears are dry from crying  
and when the worlds turned silent  
so when the clouds above Departed  
you will be right here with me.  
**_

A lone tear leaked from Sakuras Left emerald eye.

_**i will be right here with you  
you'll be right here with me **_

"Sakura..."

_**i will be right here with you  
you'll be right here with me **_

"Sasuke kun..."

_**i will be right here with you  
you'll be right here with me **_

"Kakashi - Sensei..."

_**i will be right here with you  
you'll be right here with me**_

_**yea **_

Sakura stopped singing and heard cries coming from the door. Getting up from the bed Sakura moved towards the door and opened it up.

"Sasuke kun?" She said.

She walked out to find Sasuke against the wall crying.

"Sasuke kun, you okay? Whats wro-" Sakura was interupted by a hug.

"Sakura.... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you but if i tell you this then you'd hurt more..." He said.

"Sasuke kun... What do you mean? Remember? We share our pain?" Sakura said with a sad smile as she comforted Sasuke.

"It's.... it's..... Kakashi Sensei..." He said as he clung to her tighter and cried.

"What abought kakashi sensei? Sasuke kun?.." Sakura asked with worry.

"He's.... He's... He's... De - ad..." Sasuke said as he cried more.

"Sasuke kun.... no joke... please?... " Sakura said as her eyes watered.

"Sakura.... This... isn't... a joke... he's.... gone....."

Sakuras emotions went wild, tears dropped as she clung to Sasuke desperately.

It was a night of Sadness, for the 3 members of team 7.. The lose of their perverted Sensei.

Kakashi.

* * *

**A/N: **_So sad! :(  
_

_Had to kill someone out.. Kakashi just came to mind since i'm watching the manga xD_

_Just hopefully he don't die against pein... :/_

_That song was 'Brandy - Right here ( departed )  
_

_Review and ya!_

_DesiredAngel._

* * *


	4. Hurt

**Singing is a painkiller  
**

**A/N:**_Songfic. :D  
_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**Sasu/Saku

**Summary: **It started with a dare.. ended in a relationship that was broken. How do you fix a broken relationship while holds a busy man and a broken women?

* * *

**Sakura's : feelings/ Music/ writing book.**

_Page 6 ( Due to me not writing in it for a few days. )_

Hey it's me again,

Haven't written in this book ever since i found out Kaka-Sensei was dead. Today is his funeral, i don't know what to do, Sasuke-Kun hasn't arrived home yet. He's been down for these past few days, everyone has been. Sensei not only left his students behind, but he never found out he was going to be a dad. Shizne took the test the day Kaka-Sensei was supposed to come back. _ALIVE._ He came back dead, no one could fix what had been done. If he came back half alive, i'd try my best to bring him back. But he's not here. Never will be either. I feel sorry for Shizne, having to raise the kids up by herself. Yes i said kids, Kaka-sensei was gonna be a dad to twins! A boy and a girl, he would be so happy too. Shizne said i could name the girl, i'm thinking of naming her Yuki. Haven't seen Naruto for a while, last time i heard he stopped eating ramen. Everyone is down, including myself. Sasuke-Kun hasn't slept in days, he says _"if i sleep it's would only bring_ _me bad dreams"_. I don't personally believe that, i mean if he sleeps with me in his arms he'd have dreams of ME! Ugh, trying to make myself feel better sucks, i miss him. I miss Kaka-Sensei. I mean he was the father figure i never had. Naruto, Sasuke-Kun and i are to do a speech at his funeral, Shizne also wants me to sing a goodbye song. I don't think i'm strong enough to do that though, it would feel like my heart is breaking into millions of pieces, i know i should let things go, but Kaka-sensei? How could i ever forget him? He helped me alot, inspired me and was a good teacher when he wasn't being a perv. Even though he liked Sasuke-Kun and Naruto more, i mean he did train them more than me, sometimes i blamed him for myself being weak but I'll never forget him and what he's done for me, Sasuke-Kun and Naruto. He made our friendship stronger. I can still see the massive toothy grin he had on his face when he heard me and Sasuke-Kun were going out. I remember he said to Sasuke-Kun, _"You hurt her and i'll break your spine Sasuke, favourite student or not, you cherish the ones you love and never let them go."_ Sasuke-Kun smirked and pulled me into a hug after that. Hmm... well seems like Sasuke-Kun is home, i should be going. Yuki Hatake hehe, love it. Should go check on Sasuke-Kun. Bye for now!.

* * *

Sakur closes her book and looks up to see Sasuke was upstairs.

"Sasuke-Kun?" She calls out.

"Hn, Sakura. Not in the mood." He said as he continued walking up the stairs.

'_Not in the mood? gosh!' _She thought to herself as she made her way upstairs to their room. She opened their room door and walked in.

"Sasuke-kun" She said as she walked over to the bed that he was sitting on.

"Get ready, we should head off to the funeral soon." He said as he closed his eyes for a bit.

"Shouldn't you rest? You look like a zombie" She said with worry.

"Aa, Sakura please? Just get ready?"

"Fine, but your gonna sleep when we get home?"

"Aa, aslong as you sleep with me." He said as he headed to the closet and pulled out his black clothing.

After 20 minutes the two were ready, Sakura grabbed her book and they headed to the funeral, hand in hand. When they got there it the room was packed with people, and instantly when they walked through boys/men turned their heads to look at Sakura. Sasuke who noticed glared at them, let got of her hand and held her by the waist. Sakura giggled at his overprotectiveness. Shizne came up to the couple and took them to their seats which was up front, since they were the ones who knew the most about Kakashi. The funeral started after the couple were seated with Naruto, who looked really sad and zoned out.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Naruto noticed Sakura and Sasuke and smiled a bit before saying "Yeah, now i am."

The three looked to the front, where a man stood.

"We are here today to farewell one of Konoha's top ninja's Kakashi Hatake, we will start the farewell with speeches from his three students. Naruto Uzamaki, your up first." The man said.

Naruto froze in his seat, he wasn't ready, none of us were. I gripped Naruto's hand trying to say everything is okay. He stood up and walked to the front where Kakashi lay.

"Well.... Kaka-sensei, was a awesome teacher.." He mumbled out.

"He was strong, kind and perverted but he was the best..." He said as he let a small smile on his face.

"He always knew when something was wrong... and... he.. was like a father to me.." He said as he broke down in tears. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy, Sakura got up and pulled him down, also tried to comfort him.

"Okay... Sasuke Uchiha" the man said.

Whispers went around but Sasuke couldn't care less, he was saying goodbye to another loved one.

"Kaka-Sensei was a strong man, he was good in basicly every area of a ninja. He had brains, strength, love, everything. He said that we must protect those who are in need of protection, and i follow by that rule. He was always late to training, he'd come and make lame excuses which didn't fool any of us" He said as he let a frown show on his face.

"He taught me many things, even chidori, i'll never forget Kakashi." he said as he walked back to his seat.

_'And i'll never hurt Sakura. I promised you that much.' _He thought to himself as he looked at her.

"Lastly we have Haruno Sakura" The man said as he begun walking off.

Sakura walked up towards Kakashi's coffin, turned around and faced the microphone.

"Umm... Kaka-sensei, was the best. He changed me alot, with the help of the 5th Holkage he changed me from being a fangirl to a ass kicking Kunoichi. He was very special to me, he was a father figure i never had. Naruto being the brother and Sasuke being my boyfriend. Our team was the best. We stuck together like nothing else mattered. Even though Kaka-sensei liked Sasuke-Kun and Naruto better, he was still the best. I enjoyed the times we went on walks as a group and had daily ramen with him, those were the days. Now we can't even go have ramen anymore. It just ain't the same. I'll never forget the time, us three tried to see what was underneath Kaka-sensei's mask, that was the best day of my life with team 7. I'll never forget it, as i'll never forget Kaka-sensei." She said as she finished what she said and walked down to her seat.

The speeches went on for a bit longer, Shizne then anounced that they were about to late him rest. That thought ran cold in the blood of the three team 7 members as they joined the others. They started lowering the coffin into the hole when Shizne said "Wait!"

"Sakura?" She said.

"Umm... " Sakura said.

"Please? do it for him? He always said he'd like to hear you sing." Shizne said as she started to cry.

"Hai." Sakura said as she grabbed the microphone from the man and said. "This is for you Kaka-sensei."

Sakura started singing softly, pouring her every emotion into the song.

**_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
_**

She looked up at Sasuke who pulled out her book and walked over to Shizne and Naruto.

She continued to sing as she looked at the expressions on peoples faces.

**_  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there  
_**

Shizne smiled as she read the lyrics, Sasuke looked up and gave her a wink, She lightened up.

It made her feel better that Shizne was smiling.

**_  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this  
_**

The clouds turned from grey to clear.

'_Seems like someone is happy?'_ Sakura thought as she continued to let her voice out.

**_  
Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back  
_**

_'Kaka-sensei? Are you proud of me?'_ Sakura thought.

**_ I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
_**

Everyone looked up as the sun came out through the clouds, Shizne smile grew bigger. Seemed like Sasuke and Naruto seemed to lighten up too.

**_ Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time  
_**

_ 'Kaka-sensei, i'm sorry_' She thought to herself. Sakura smiled as she felt pressure on her shoulder.

**_ I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
_**

She felt all her pain disappear, she smiled as she finished the song.

**_  
By hurting you._**

Everyone clapped, Shizne looked happy, everyone did. Sasuke came and pulled her down, gave her a hug as she cried while watching the men lower Kakashis coffin the the hle.

'_Goodbye and thank you Kaka-sensei'_ his three students thought to themselves.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well i updated this one, took me a while hehe been busy with my other stories._

_Hope you liked it, such a sad chapter.. =[ _

_Review!_

_Thanks._

_RikaHunni._

_xO  
_


End file.
